Weapon X: Damnation/Issue Four
The forth issue of Weapon X and the beginning of the second story arc of the series. Synopsis It's been a little bit since their first mission was completed and Weapon X has completely rested up. What does this mean? it's time for a new mission of course! however, they will like this mission far less than their first... and that's saying a lot. Plot All of Weapon X wakes up and goes throughout their morning. Spider-Man does his usual stuff (brushing teeth, eating, ect), King Thor just skips to eating as thanks to being a god he doesn't need to do anything humans do, Super-Skrull uses a Skrullian device that instantly fixes him up, Doctor Fantastic is revealed to sleep in his armor as he gets up and puts on his cape before moving on, and finally Devastator just sleeps the whole morning, waking up hours after everyone else. Once he finally does wake up, everyone has finished breakfast and are eating brunch. They demand to know where he was, with him telling everyone to shut up in his dazed and confused state. After this, Spider-Man asks how a version of himself could be so unlike him. Doctor Fantastic, overhearing this, reminds Spidey of the infinite amount of possibilities the Multiverse has, only for Spider-Man to reveal he didn't understand a thing that the Timebroker said. After hearing this, Fantastic sighs and gives a more simple explination, saying that if Spidey decided whether or not he wants to drink a soda two worlds would be created on that choice: one where he did and one where he didn't. Spider-Man proclaims that he finally gets it, with Fantastic saying he thought Spidey was a science major under his breathe. The group's conversation is interrupted by the Timebroker, who tells the team he has a mission for them. Every member of the team jolt their heads towards him, except Devastator who is pouring milk and cereal in to his mouth. The Timebroker then tells the team he didn't give them something on their last mission. A strange device appears on King Thor's arm, with Timebroker telling them that it is a Tallus, which will give them an idea about their mission, but can only be heard by the leader of the group. Super-Skrull, in a very sarcastic voice, says that it could've come in handy on the last mission and it's a shame that he forgot about it, only for the Timebroker to reveal he didn't forget about it he just didn't give them it, more entertaining that way. Super-Skrull calls the Timebroker a "son of a" being cut off before he can finish his sentence by the Timebroker teleporting them. Once they are transported to the new world they all turn to King Thor to see what he has to say. He stares at his Tallus for a bit before slowly looking up and revealing that it says "conquer the world". All of Weapon X is shocked by this, and some actually refuse to do so. However, King Thor reminds them that if the problems of the Mutliverse aren't solved every universe could be at risk. After being reminded of this, they all look at each other and agree to do conquer the world, though they refuse to kill anyone. However, first they need to find out more information about this Earth in case there's more to the mission than they thought. Super-Skrull attempts to buy a news paper with the paper boy being so terrified of him he runs away, dropping one paper that Super-Skrull picks up and begins reading, revealing the Doctor Doom of this world has already begun taking over everything, meaning most likely they have to take over the world in the name of Doom. After hearing this, once again a lot of members refuse to help, but they once again are forced to agree when King Thor gives them a look that makes it clear he doesn't want to explain anything again. Super-Skrull reveals he doesn't know who Doctor Doom is, so the others explain it to him, only for Super-Skrull to ask if they're talking about Victor Von Doom, revealing on his world Victor Von Doom is more or less that world's equivalent to Iron Man. After hearing this, Spider-Man tells Super-Skrull to picture his Doom but evil. the colour drains from Super-Skrull's face as he stares at Spider-Man saying he doesn't want to live in a world where that's the case. After all this, all of Weapon X nervously walk off to meet with Doom. Later in Doom Castle, Doctor Doom himself is sitting in his throne surrounded by Doombots. He asks for a report, with a hologram of the USA coming up and an AI voice explaining everything. The map shows 10% of the countrey in green, which is the parts Doom has conquered. Despite how slow it is moving, Doom is happy he has managed to succeed where others have failed. Meanwhile outside of Castle Doom, Weapon X is attempting to enter, but a group of Doombots refuse to let them in. However, once they see Doctor Fantastic, they all bow and apologize, allowing them to enter. Spider-Man asks what just happened, with Fantastic revealing that due to the fact he looks almost identical to Doom himself their AI has mistaken him for Doom. Devastator laughs, asking if all Dooms are horrible programmers, with Fantastic stopping in his tracks to give an angry stare at Devastator, who becomes visibly uncomfortable. The tension is broken when Fantastic looks away and continues walking. Devastator asks what just happened, with Super-Skrull answering that Devastator just got a death glare. They enter Castle Doom with no one trying to stop them, until Doom himself shows up and stares at Weapon X. He summons in a group of Doombots who leap at the team but stop in mid air when Doctor Fantastic tells them to. Doom demands to know the meaning of this, with Fantastic explaining everything. After hearing this, Doom groans, saying he knew he shouldn't have made his Doombots operate on facial recognition software. Doom demands to know what they want, with Fantastic answering that they are here to do one simple thing: "hail King Doom". While saying this he leans down on one knee to kneel before Doom. Everyone else does so, though Spider-Man does it a little slower than the rest, showing he's still uncomfortable with the whole thing. After hearing this, the word "king" echoes through Doom's mind, with him claiming he never wanted something so much without even knowing it. Category:Comics Category:Marvel NEW